Take a Holiday
by keindahaha
Summary: Erza and Natsu are taking a holiday together. But nobody between them knows that a terror will start in their holiday. Involved pairings : NatsuxErza, WendyxRomeo, and others!
1. Holiday Time

**Take a Holiday**

By : keindahaha

A/N : Hey everbody! Nice to see you again in my story. Finally I finished my mid-term test, so I decided to make a story of Natsu Erza! YAAY!

WARNING : I warn you, and I've warned you before in my other story, I'm bad at English. So, this chapter will full of grammar errors and typos. Corrections will be appriciated. So, I advised you all, Review my story!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – HOLIDAY TIME<strong>

[ERZA'S POV]

It's been a very tiring day after an S-Class Mission with Natsu. For this all day, I just sat and lay my head on the table. Natsu was beside me all day, did the same thing as me. But I think he has been sleeping beside me all day. Snoring all day long.

Lucy and Gray is having a mission from yesterday. They might come home next week due to long range of their mission. Happy is having a mission too with Charle, Wendy and Romeo. Since Happy and Charle are couple they are always go to the mission together. Oh, yeah. Don't forget how cute Romeo and Wendy as a young couple. Yeah, they are so cute together even they aren't officially a couple in the guild. Earlier before Wendy had gone to the mission, she asked me so many things about teenagers survival guide. Its really cute too see how shy she is when she asked that to me. Yeah, she will be 13 in a short time. The most favorite things between them for me is how Wendy's blush made Romeo blush even more is such a cute things in the guild. Such a young couple in early teenager age like them. In a short time, I'm sure Wendy is going to be Romeo's girlfriend for real. Wish Mira is around here to gossiping about them and make them a real couple in a short time.

"Natsu, Erza, why don't you take some holiday?" The 4th Master, Macao said to me. I'm really shocked seeing Master while I'm thinking about his son and his son's future girlfriend. I must start to get rid of my gossiping in my mind habit.

"Where?" I and Natsu asked unisonly. Natsu still in his lazy state of course.

"Maybe you want to go to Akane Beach again. I got tickets for two. Since Romeo is having a mission with Happy, Wendy and Charle, I think this tickets is for you two. Just count it as a welcoming surprise after seven years lost." He said again.

"Really? What do you think Natsu? It's rare we get a holiday for just two of us, right?" I asked Natsu for his opinion.

"Right! It'll be fun!" Natsu said as he raised his head a little.

"Here's the ticket. Take your time at the holiday. And see you later after your holiday! Farewell!" Master smiled at us as he gave us two tickets of Akane Resort.

"Thanks Master Macao! How about we get ready now?" I asked Natsu as I stand up from the chair.

"Okay, meet you here at 8 P.M. We'll catch a night train, so we can start our day tomorrow at Akane Beach." Natsu said as he ran toward the guild door with a fiery trail behind him.

XOXOXO

_(AT FAIRY HILLS, ERZA'S ROOM)_

Now, I'm little bit confused. What will I wear? Usually I just pick and go. Why is today's different? I've been to Akane Beach before. Now I really confused what bikini I'll wear at the beach. Hey, why should I think about that anyway? Maybe it's my first holiday time JUST with Natsu. So, I picked a red bikini that match with my hair. I packed some shirts and dress in my re-quip dimension. Oh, don't forget about armors. I don't know what will come at Akane. Then I packed some holiday suplies in my cart. I saw the clock. It's nearly 8 P.M. I pull my cart and go to Fairy Tail. Natsu must be waiting for me.

XOXOXO

"Hey, Erza! You late! C'mon hurry before we miss the train! I can't wait to go to Akane Beach!" Natsu said as he dragged me to the station with fiery eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna go with a train?" asked me while he was dragging me.

"Yeah, why not." He said.

"How about your motionsickness? If its hard for you, we'll walk you know. I don't mind." I said to him.

"Just punch me!" He said as we arrived at the station.

"TRAIN TO AKANE WILL DEPATURE AT 2 MINUTES.."

We ran to the train as fast as we could. I took a seat next to the window. Natsu sat next to me and smiled. Then the train started to move. Natsu still smiled at me. Am I need to punch him?

"Am I need to punch you this time?" I asked him. I'm not sure to punch him again.

"Maybe not. 7 years passed must be making me motion proof. See! I'm motion proof!" He said with a huge grin.

"I think it's just for a while." I said seeing his face turning into green.

"Hulft...ooo...kkay... punch... me... N...now ... I... remember... whwhy... I... hat...hate...transportation...urghh..." He said begging me.

So I punched him right at his stomach. He fell unconscinious on my lap. Everybody now looked at me. I gave them did-you-have-a –friend-that-have-a-motion-sickness? look. They looked freightened against me and looked other things around them. Now I could see Natsu's face sleeping on my lap.

XOXOXO

_(MEANWHILE)_

[Normal POV]

In an Island not far from the beach, a tall man with a band covered his eyes stand in front of three prisoner they have caught before. He smiled as he felt the prisoners infront of him crying in tears.

"Sorrowful, these prisoners is full of sorrow. But, finally I can compete with you again. Erza Scarlet, see you again!" He started to laugh.

"Release us! Or else..." the blocky prisoner said.

"Or what, blocky? You can't move now! Or do magic!" the man started to laugh again.

"Or Nee-san will destroy you!" said another prisoner.

"Neither she come or not, I won't destroyed, she will destroyed in sorrowful pain! See ya later, prisoners!" The Man started to leave the room. Tears rolled over the prisoners face. Hoping Erza will come to rescue.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's the first chapter. The next update will be in very loooong time due to my bad English. Review please, okay?


	2. Sparing Around the Beach

Take a Holiday

By : keindahaha

A/N : Hello, everyone! Thank's for review my story. It's really helped me to motivate myself. So, here's the chapter 2, read and review! I hope you like it!

WARNING : I'm bad at English. May contains too many grammar errors and typos. At least I'm trying to improve my English. May contains too OOC-ness in the characters. Reviews will be apriciated.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 – SPARING AROUND THE BEACH<p>

**[Erza's POV]**

Sun light has shattered trough the train window, waking me up from my sleep. I looked outside the train. I could see beaches were waving their waves, invited me to get closer. Then I saw Natsu who still snored on my lap. After 30 minutes, the train stopped. I woke Natsu up. He didn't want to wake up. He shifted his head on me. Hey, I want to go to the beach!

"Hey, Natsu! C'mon wake up!" I woke Natsu for the last time. It didn't work.

I re-quipped to my **Heart Kreuz** armor and swang a sword to him. In an instant, Natsu jumped from my lap and charged in me.

"You wanna piece of me, Erza? Bring it on!" He said as he charged a fire on his fist.

"I said WAKE UP NATSU!" I re-quipped to **Fire Empress** armor.

"Let's spar on the beach!" He said to me as he flew high with his fire. Broke the train.

"HEY, DON'T YOU DARE BROKE THE TRAIN AND GO!" I grabbed his leg and flew with him. I didn't mean to fly with him!

He landed on the beach as he made me fall from high. I glared at him. A signal to made him ready for fight. He started to attack me with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. My armor reduced his fire then I started to attack him. I swang my sword to him but he dodged it.

"You did very well, Natsu! But I never go easy to forgive someone who made me pay for the crash!" I said to him.

"Well, I never go easy to someone who woke me up when I slept!" He said to me.

My anger overflew in my blood now. They are now controlling me. I requipped to my **Purgatory** armor.

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT TO ME!" I charged him.

He was hit and fall. But he standed again and smiled. Then he started to charge on me. He knew my weakpoint when I reached my anger I could be uncontrolable. He used **Fire Dragon's Roar** to deep fry me. Quickly I changed to **Fire Empress** armor to reduce the effect. But still, I fell because of the force that the fire gave to me. Now I feel very hot in my armor. I didn't want to lose right now. So I charged him fastly. Now he was hit for real. He fell and try to stand up.

"So, did I win?" I said to him.

"No, not yet!" He standed up again. How a full spirit boy.

He started to charged me and I started to charged him too.

...

"Natsu-san? Erza-san? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Someone said that and broke Natsu's concentration. So I made him fell so badly.

"Wendy? Romeo? How did you come here?" I asked.

"Romeo was inviting me here. So here I am." Wendy said.

"Wh...whe...where's Happy?" Natsu asked as he tried to stand up.

"He came back early with Charle because Charle has a bad influenza. I can't believe a cat has an influenza." Romeo said as he came from Wendy's back.

"So, do you want me to pay these all mess?" Romeo continued.

I looked back at the beach. What a mess! I give a you-must-pay-for-all-of-this-mess look to Natsu. He scared.

"Natsu wil pay for all of these. Thanks for your politeness."

"Sure, Erza-san. How about you two clean yourself in the resort and get some lunch?" He said to me.

"It would be nice. C'mon Natsu." I grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him inside the resort.

Then I felt someone following us. I looked back and didn't see anything. Maybe it's just another of my halutination.

XOXOXO

**[Normal POV]**

Behind the trees. Two men was hiding and saw Erza and others walked into the resort.

"Boss, we saw her. She's here in Akane Resort. But she's not alone. She's with another Fairy Tail member." The one said to a communication lacrima.

"And one of them is the salamander, Natsu Dragneel. And I believe the girl with them is the Sky Socerress, Wendy Marvell, are you sure we continue this mission?" Said the second one.

"Hmmm... Salamander and the Sky Socerres huh? Well it will be a good show. Continue your mission and bring Erza Scarlet to me. If its necessary, bring Salamander and Sky Socceress to me too!" The man from another place spoke.

"How about that boy? A boy with scarf and black clothes? Is he dangerous like Natsu or Wendy?" Said one man.

"Maybe he's stronger than Wendy. So he maybe dangerous or somethin." Said another man.

"A boy huh? Romeo Conbolt? 4th Fairy Tail master's son? Ah, he's going out of our way. Just beat him. He's not stronger than you think. He's just a weakling from Fairy Tail. A newbie." The man from another place said.

"So, continue our mission?"

"Indeed. I'll wait for your next report." The lacrima shutted off.

The two men started to walk to the resort. The man in another place laugh as he knew that Erza was here. And Erza will come to him.

"See! She'll coming here. And she bring some reinforcement with her. Hahahaha... Now how do ya feelin? Sorrowfull! HAHAHAHAHA..." He said to the prisoners.

"Nee-san!" One of the prisoner cried out.

"Just relax, Sho. She's with the salamander. I bet they can save us. Now we have to wait until he unstrap us." Said another one.

"Well keep dreaming prisoners! Cause you all will never get another chance. Hahahaha..." He laughed as he left the room.

In another place, Erza's started to feel a bad thing around here. Like she's in danger when she was back in Tower of Heaven. She sighed and walked to her room.

"Erza-san, is there anything you wanna talk to?" Said Wendy to her.

"Its nothing. But I'm feeling a bad thing will come." Said her.

"What is it, Erza-san?"

"I don't know." She looked back and sighed.

...

"She knows we are here, boss.."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>AN : Here's the chapter 2. Wish you're like it! Have you guessed who is the man behind this terror? He will reveal his identity next chapter! YAAY! Mind to review?


End file.
